Izuku: A Different Path
by Zelda is hot OKAY
Summary: This is an alternate world where Izuku was born with a powerful quirk. but because of the history behind his quirk people hated and shunned him, all except Bakugo, his loyal friend. But eventually all that tension builds up to the point where it may nearly snap. What may happen then? Credit for cover goes to @figuredineededalife on Tumblr
1. Prologue

"Wow, Kacchan! Your quirk is so awesome!" A little boy with green hair exclaimed.

It was a warm sunny day and four boys where out playing in the local park.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome." Said a little boy with a messy head of sandy blonde hair. He was standing in front of the green haired boy and his other friends showing off his quirk. His palms where outstretched close to his chest. Since it was such a hot day his palms became sweaty allowing him to create mini explosions.

"I wish my quirk was as cool as yours." The green-haired boy said looking disappointed.

All three of the first graders turned to look at him. "Yeah who would want throwing up green vomit as a quirk?" One of them teased.

The green-haired boy looked down in shame. "Papa says it'll get cooler when I grow up though." he said innocently.

"Whatever Deku-vomit-boy!"

The two other friends started laughing as 'Deku' seemed close to tears.

The boy dubbed 'kacchan' did not laugh but simply stared at Deku wondering why he didn't pulverize these punks. He knew he had a strong enough quirk to take them. Hw then made a decision and stepped in front of Deku, protecting him.

"His quirk is plenty strong! I've seen it myself! And when he gets older he'll deck all of you no-name nobody's!" Kacchan shouted making more explosions in his hands in attempt to scare them off.

The other kids backed off. "Forget this." They said running off.

"Yeah you better run you scumbags!" Kacchan yelled as they other two turned the corner. Then he turned around facing the smaller, crying boy. "You alright Deku?" He asked. "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." Deku said in response.

There was a second of silence before a voice broke the invisible barrier. "Hey, that's a mighty flashy quirk there." A deep male voice said.

Kacchan turned and quickly spread his arm in a shield form, determined to protect his friend. "Protective are we? Don't worry kid it's not your friend I'm interested in." Said then man.

He was wearing a brown trench coat and a matching brown fedora. Although his face, as far as kacchan could tell, was just made up of black mist.

Kacchan quickly grabbed deku's wrist and made to get away from the man as quickly as possible.

But as he turned then man was standing there too.

 _Teleportation,_ the boy with sandy blonde hair guessed.

Kacchan could feel Deku shaking violently in his hands. The man in the trench coat shook his finger, in a no no type fashion, and suddenly grabbed onto Kacchan's wrist. The little boy then let go of his scared friend in an effort to free himself.

He only struggled for a moment before hos hand was covered in explosions. But seeing as how the man was grabbing his wrist the explosions hardly did anything.

"You may have to try a little harder than that, little one." The man said. "Let...Go!" Kacchan Screamed, with bigger explosions booming from his hands.

The mans expression was unreadable (As it was just black mist) as he tried to pull the sandy blonde haired boy away.

As he was pulled around Kacchan heard a faint "Wait." The man seemed to notice as well, as he turned to look at the smaller green haired boy.

He was shaking in fear. His hands clutched to the bottom of his shirt as if it were his life line.

And too top it all off he had tears in his eyes. "G-give Kacchan back!" Deku said raising his little fists. He Then repeated the phrase then suddenly charged at the man in the trench coat. All while screaming.

Both the man and Kacchan froze in surprise. But then Deku did the most unpredictable thing and puked green goo that smelled like methane. It hit his face, being caught off guard.

He screamed in agony as he desperately tried to claw the goo from his face. Deku then grabbed the older boy's hand and quickly ran away from the man who was still screaming due to deku's attack.

After they had run a block or two they finally stopped to catch a breath. It in now when kacchan finally speaks up. "Deku that was awesome!" He exclaimed.

Deku looked back smiling but painting heavily.

Later when they reached the smaller green haired boy's house they collapsed on his bed from exhaustion. And they laughed not fully realizing the danger they where just in. But little did Kacchan realize the look on Deku's face was not one of humor. But confusion. 

_**Prologue END**_


	2. Part 1

It was a bright day. The sky was completely cloudless and the sun was warm, with cool air running over his skin.

And Izuku was on his computer in his room wrapped up in a blanket, with tea on his desk, finishing up his blog on the #1 and #2 heroes. All Might and Endeavor.

Izuku was a MAJOR fan of both heroes. Endeavor because the shared a similar quirk to the flaming hero. And all might because it was FLIPPIN' ALL MIGHT!

He was just so incredibly powerful.

Izuku had just finished editing before his door suddenly flew open hitting the wall. "OI! IZUKU! WHAT THE HELL!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT THE BEACH TEN MINUTES AGO!"

Izuku stood shirtless with pajama pants on and calmly stood up and walked to the side of his bed, where his clock rested. "Oops." he said.

"OOPS!?" Bakugo yelled. "IS OOPS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

Izuku set down the clock and walked over to his closet to grab a shirt. "Yeah pretty much." He said pulling the shirt over his head.

The blonde haired boy stood a the door fuming in his rage. "You-" Izuku quickly cut him off. "Now if you want me to make up for my promise we'll head to the beach after I get some clothes on." Izuku glared at him. "But that means you need to get out, Bakugo."

Bakugo sweat dropped. He turned with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine but don't take too long." Bakugo said as he slammed the door behind him. Izuku sighed as he pulled pants from the drawer.

They always did this. Both Bakugo and Izuku got up early on Friday mornings to spar. It was a ritual they started when they where ten. And it also helped ease Bakugo's temper tremendously.

So now instead of the angry ball of hatred he used to be, he now compares to a lion on a full stomach. He won't attack unless you prod him too much.

Izuku looked into the mirror that hung on his door. His body was fairly muscular for a teenager, having a extremely strict muscle-building schedule. His body was covered in burn marks he accidentally got sparing with Bakugo.

Now fully changed in a tracksuit, with a change of clothes for his school uniform, Izuku walked out of his house. Strangely, he found Bakugo waiting just outside the door.

Izuku smiled "Did you not want to walk down to the beach by yourself again?"

Bakugo turned his head, scoffing "I just. . .thought I'd wait around." He said, heat rising rising from his skin.

This act, as Izuku is familiar with, serves as Bakugo's 'Back off' signal. It usually proved effective because if he produced too much heat, his nitroglycerin sweat would detonate.

If they didn't decide to back off, it would be like Armageddon for for the poor soul.

As far as Izuku knows, Bakugo isn't aware that he does this. So Izuku takes it as a sign that he feels vulnerable.

Izuku patted the explosively-haired boys shoulder. Usually a dangerous move for anyone who isn't Izuku.

"Let's go then." Izuku said walking to the front gate. Bakugo mumbled something and stepped into Izuku's fast pace with ease.

"Race ya!" Izuku said, moving into a full sprint.

"WAIT UP!" Bakugo said, running after him at the same pace.

Before they knew it the where at the beach. It was completely clear thanks to Izuku's "Work out" routine.

Basically he had challenged himself to clean a section of until not even a scrap of metal was left behind. Now the beach was almost perfect for dates.

Bakugo whistled, "Damn Izuku, you did a nice job! There's Not even a scrap of paper in this sand." Bakugo turned to his friend, "You must be finished by now." he said with a look of expectation in his eyes.

I looked around the beach. I then pointed behind him, "There's a place back there I missed," Izuku pointed diagnal from himself, "...and there too," then he jabbed his thumb behind his back, "...there was also a place I spotted when we-" "Stop that!" Bakugo shouted.

Izuku lowered his thumb from his shoulder to his side. He gave Bakugo a quizzical look. "Stop what?" he asked

Bakugo suddenly looked very tired "Every time I try too tell you something good about yourself, you always put yourself back down by telling me what you haven't done or need to do." Izuku was confused. As far as he knows he never does that, "No I don't." He said taking off the top of the tracksuit he wore for combat.

Bakugo sighed, "Let's just spar then." He said trowing off his light jacket, revealing a black tank top.

Izuku eyeballed him, curious about his sudden change of attitude. But he soon shrugged it off, moving into a battle stance. With Bakugo you could never know.

Quicker than sound, the fight was on.

Bakugo sped towards Izuku at frightening speed, moving in with a jab to the side.

Izuku smiled. He always started out a fight with a right handed jab, usually straight to the gut. However, he had decided to mix things up and aimed for the side of his ribs. Not enough to hurt Izuku, but enough for it to stun him.

Izuku dodged the attack, leaning backwards. Bakugo then moved his left arm aiming of Izuku's chest while he was off balance.

But he had misjudged how far Izuku was falling. Izuku fell to the ground rolling. And while Bakugo was still recovering from the surprise, Izuku moved upwards with uppercut. _"SHORYUKEN!"_ Izuku cried as he jumped into the air.

Bakugo sat on the ground massaging his jaw. He then sprang up with his arms behind him.

"DAMN NERD!" Bakugo shouted, frustrated. Mini explosions boomed from his hand and suddenly, he was faster than ever. He was using the recoil from his explosions to boost his speed and practically fly through the air.

Bakugo was now in the air above Izuku as he attempted to kick him in the face. Izuku blocked the attack with his forearm and hardly budged. Then Bakugo leaped off him and came in hot with his left hand.

The explosions on his hand though suddenly flung hum backward. _Huh?!_ was all Bakugo had time to think before Izuku quickly grabbed his arm and held it behind him. he then proceeded to pin him face first into the sand.

"I win." he said with a smile.


	3. Part 2

"Ah, damn it." said Bakugo trying this hardest to not inhale the sand.

"You lost again." Izuku said smiling.

"I know I know. Now get the hell of me." Bakugo attempted to throw Izuku off of his back by force.

But to no anvil of course.

"Let me go Izuku." He growled. He sounded deadly, But Izuku naturally brushed it off. He then put his finger up to his chin, faking thoughtfulness. "I don't know. . .It's so nice today and the waves are just so. . ." Izuku trailed off, pretending to sound sleepy.

Bakugo was starting to get angry, "Dammit Izuku I have too get to school today! I don't have time for this!" Izuku raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Where is Bakugo and what have you done with him?" He asked rhetorically. Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Entrance exams are today." He said.

Suddenly, he felt a weight being lifted off of his back. He turned around to see Izuku with his hand outstretched.

Bakugo obliged.

"Then we better to head to school quickly then." Izuku said. He quickly walked over to where his jacket lay on the ground.

"You still didn't use your quirk." Bakogo said.

Izuku threw on his jacket, not saying a word. Bakugo sighed and looked at the ground.

"You really shouldn't feel weird about using your quirk." he said matter-of-factually.

"I know."

"It's an amazing quirk."

"I know."

". . .You're not still stuck on that day right? We were just kids protecting ourselves."

". . ."

"Wait." Bakugo said eyes growing wide. "You did use it didn't you." Izuku turned around and smirked. "Took you long enough to catch on."

Bakugo put his hand on the back of his neck and gave a small smile. "Now if you show that kind of power to the kids at school they'll start to leave you alone!"

"I don't really think so." Izuku said defiantly.

Bakugo, having heard this many times, said nothing. He really did't want to argue today even though he felt he should.

"Let's just get to school." He said. Izuku gave a small nod of his head and they picked up their things thy needed for school silently.

. . .

Izuku opened the sliding door to his class room. The room that was once bustling with excitement and energy was now dead silent.

This was normal however and Izuku simply walked to his seat without making direct eye contact with anyone. Bakugo however, glared at everyone with murderous intent if they looked in Bakugo's or Izuku's general direction.

Izuku gave him a side eye and Bakugo, reading into it, sat down in his seat with a humpf.

After this demonstration the class slowly built up it's energy again.

Once it had significantly rose in volume Izuku leaned over to his friend.

"When do the try-out's for U.A. start?" He said. Bakugo though for a moment. "During Study hall I think." He looked at Izuku with an expression of curiosity. "Why do you want to know? Are you thinking about trying out?"

Izuku sat back in his chair, deep in thought.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with heroes." Bakugo stated.

Izuku sighed, "I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"And?"

"I've decided that I don't want to live a life where my quirk has no value."

"So you want to join U.A. so you can get a chance to use it."

"Exactly." Izuku stated.

Now it was Bakugo's turn to sigh. "And when did you come to this decision?"

Izuku thought for a moment. "I think it was-"

Before Izuku could finish the teach finally appeared in the room. "Alright class! Get yer butt's in a chair or it's of to the principle's office with ya!" He yelled.

The teacher was surprisingly loud. He even somehow managed to carry his voice over the kids with a voice enhancer quirk. When Izuku learned that he did not have a vocal enhancement himself, the surprised dropped on him like a fifty pound dun-bell.

After two hours of hand cramps and listening to nothing but pencil scratches and angry yelling, it was finally time for study hall.

Izuku was just putting his things away for history class before his teacher walked to his desk with a paper in his hands. "More work?" Izuku questioned. The teacher looked perplexed for a moment. "N-No I was just going to hand you this forum for U.A. I think it's a schedule for tryouts."

"Good job on that by the way." Now it was Izuku's turn to look perplexed. "For what?" he asked.

"You don't know? For being privileged enough to be selected to take the test in U.A."

Izuku looked surprised. "What do you mean selected?"

"Only two people in the entire school got to take the test." He paused for a moment. "Including you of course."

"Who was the other one who got in?"

"Bakugo, naturally."

"Naturally." Izuku agreed. As Izuku found out long ago, Bakugo was rather resourceful with his quirk. Like how he used it to fly earlier this morning.

"Well. . .Here." Izuku's teacher extended his arm holding out the paper. "Thanks." Izuku said taking the paper out of his hand.

. . .

Izuku now stood in font of the gate into U.A. and felt slightly intimidated. The gates of U.A. are huge by it's self. And he could even see the main building from where he lived, about four miles away.

Now Izuku stood paralyzed in front of the gate. He felt both anxious and exited for this moment but wondered is he should really feel this way.

Before he could make up his mind however, a girlish voice came from beside him.

"It's nerve-racking isn't it?" She said.

Izuku turned to look at her. "My name's Ochaco Uraraka."

Izuku took in her sight completely. She had light brown hair that ended just just below her chin. Her eyes where big and full of happiness and excitement. She had a light blush on her cheeks and her demeanor nearly radiated relaxation. And her smile. She smiled so widely and radiantly that Izuku felt he should put on sunglasses. It was as if she had never met a stranger.

Her hand was raised toward Izuku as if greeting him. And he noticed little pads that looked glued toher finger tips. A touch based quirk. He guessed.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya. But you could call me Deku if you like." Izuku said quickly. She was extremely pretty in Izuku's eyes.

Why did I say that!? A panicked Izuku thought, Now she's going to think I'm weird!

Deku was his childhood nickname and meant "useless". He certainly didn't want this girl calling him useless for the rest of his school career.

While Izuku was internally panicking, Uraraka thought for a moment.

"I like that name!" She said smiling. "It's got a never-give-up vibe to it!"

Izuku froze. His panic subsiding. "Really?" He asked surprised. She nodded, "Really!"

Izuku stared at her for longer that he probably should have, with the surprise overtaking him. Uraraka started to visible get uncomfortable as her eyes darted everywhere trying to find something else to focus on. Finally her eyes rested on the front doors of the school.

"Anyway I need to get to the testing rooms. I'll see you around!" She said.

Not knowing what else to do under the awkward atmosphere, she quickly shook his hand and ran off towards the front doors of U.A.

"S-See you around I guess." Izuku mumbled staring at his hand.

He stood there for a moment longer just trying to process what had just happened to him. But he didn't think for long.

At that moment a hand seemed to come out of nowhere smacking him on the back of the head. "Ow." Izuku grumbled, rubbing his head.

Naturally, it was Bakugo who stood there. Making him the culprit.

"What the hell man!?" Izuku shouted, seemingly out of his temporary shock.

"Dumb-ass." Was all he said before walking to the glass doors of U.A.


	4. Part 3

Izuku walked into the auditorium. The back of his head still stinging from the beating Bakugo gave it.

The auditorium itself was huge. Izuku wondered how the school had enough money to even build something this big. Although after considering the tuition fee and all the government support it had, it didn't seem outlandish.

Izuku stopped and tried to take in as everything he could while observing the whole area. There where rows and rows of seats on either side of him. Not to mention its amazing acoustics.

"Come on man! We all need to be somewhere! Fucking vomit boy."

Vomit boy.

The only one who hasn't called him by that name was his mother. Bakugo used to tease Izuku about his quirk's nature by calling him by the rancid name.

The other kids started to join in and before long, Izuku started to feel self conscious about his power.

Whenever Izuku hears that name, some sort of demonic rage takes over. He feels his body tense, his eyes narrow, and his mind clouding over.

Usually it ends with him beating the snot out of some kid.

However Izuku collected himself and walked off without saying a word.

As he searched the crowd for a familiar face, Bakugo's voice rang over the dull roar of the auditorium.

"IZUKU YOU NERD! I'M RIGHT HERE! I SAVED A SEAT FOR YA!"

Izuku internally panicked for a moment before realizing that his voice was just sucked in with the rest of the white noise. Izuku took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to meet his friend.

"What took ya?" Bakugo asked.

"Just taking in the scenery." Izuku replied, looking at the people sitting close to them.

"Hey man there's no reason to be nervous. With your power, you'll get in with flying colors." Bakugo reassured.

"I'm not nervous." Izuku defended. "Yeah right. And I don't have anger issues."

Just then a man walked out onto the stage. He had bright blonde hair that came to a point behind him. He wore speakers around his neck with featured sunglasses and a huge toothy grin that looked almost like it popped out of a cartoon.

Izuku, being the nerd he is immediately recognized him.

"Oh my god." He breathed.

"What!?" Bakugo said irritably.

"It's Present Mic! The radio show hero! Come on, I make you listen to his podcasts every morning!"

"Is that what it was? I just thought it was ten minutes of a guy yelling excitedly about random stuff."

"Don't be like that. I know you've had some interest in it before."

"Yeah only that one where he interviewed All Might. And even that one was terrible. All Might never said anything I didn't already know. I mean, he dodged that question when he was asked about his quirk-"

Izuku suddenly interrupted, "Shut up he's about to start."

Present Mic slowly breathed in arching his back a bit in the process.

"CAN I GET A YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted among the crowd.

"YYYYYYYEEEEAAAA-" The voice quickly cut off and Izuku sat back down in his seat.

Maybe if I sit down and look cool no one will notice it was me. He thought.

Everyone noticed.

"Who ever did that, I like your spunk!" Present Mic shouted. He then proceeded to explain the rules and different things they would be doing for the practical exam.

Izuku din't bother to take notes. He understood what was going to happen. Basically, they'll just be fighting robots to earn points. If you earn enough points you get in. Simple.

Except if you just destroy Zero pointers.

Present Mic looked among the crowd. "I suppose we all understand whats going to happen right?"

There was no response.

"Good. Now, if you're ready please exit the auditorium and head to the gyms on your left and right to change." After that he just walked off the stadium, not even waiting for the crowd to start clapping.

Both Bakugo and Izuku stood at the starting gate, nervous but ready.

Bakugo surveyed the crowd, trying to gauge each persons power. But as he looked, Bakugo spotted a frail looking girl with short brown hair and rosy cheeks.

Bakugo's eyes went wide. He quickly looked for his green haired friend and smacked him upside his head. "Ow." Izuku muttered, rubbing his bruised and battered head. "You know," He started, "you're going to get tired of doing that eventually."

Bakugo, ignoring his remark, pointed across the field. "It's that girl you where talking to. Go Say something." Izuku examined her. "She looks like she's prepping for the test. I think it's best not to interrupt her."

Before Bakugo could retort, some one started to speak over the intercom. "What Are you all waiting for there's no bell in a real villain fight! Go! Go! Go!" And just like that a swarm of students ran into the abandoned city in search for prey. And that included Bakugo.

Izuku, however, stood his ground. Before running in there he started to take control of his breathing.

First in, then out.

Then in, and out.

And before he could finish a voice told him to get moving over the intercom. Annoyed, Izuku huffed and a small flame danced in front of his face. Then he dashed into the city, much faster than any of the other students. Except for the ones with a speed quirk of course.

But soon enough he was at his first opponent. Izuku quickly examined it and figured it was a two pointer. It was significantly bigger than him, but Izuku had no problem moving his way around it.

He managed to jump on the robots neck and tear off a few cables stopping it dead in it's tracks. Once it hit the ground Izuku jumped of on search of more enemies.

It was almost the end of the exam and the enemies have started to run low. Izuku, Already knowing he may pass with the number of points he has, was relaxing on a destroyed robot arm he had just found. It was a peaceful moment until the ground started to rumble.

Knowing it was nearby, Izuku sprang to his feet ready to run.

And just like that, its head peeked around the corner. And from that corner came a lot of screaming students.

Bakugo was in that group too, but instead of screaming he just calmly jogged on. Then he spotted Izuku among the chaos.

"'Sup." He greeted.

Izuku ignored his stoic attitude and looked towards the Zero pointer, which was a lot bigger than he had though it would be. "No one's still over there right?" He asked.

Bakugo thought for a moment, "I think that girl you like is over there." Izuku glared at him, "And why didn't you try to help her?"

"Because I'm not nearly as good with my quirk as you are with yours." Bakugo smirked and jogged off.

Izuku quickly cursed at his friend and ran towards the zero pointer looking for the girl. It didn't take long before he found her pinned underneath the rubble.

Izuku rushed to her side and attempted to lift it, only to realize it's like picking up an anvil.

"It's no use!" She said, "If I could touch it I could make it lighter for you but with the way it has me pined down-" She grunted as he tried to pull herself free.

Izuku looked at the giant zero pointer and looked back at the girl, which gave him an idea. He walked over to her face.

"How does your quirk work?" He asked. She didn't hesitate. "I Can make things pretty much weightless by touching the item with my fingers."

Izuku nodded, "Okay, use it on me. Release it when I tell you too okay?"

She nodded in return and immediately tagged him.

Izuku pushed himself off the ground and made his way upwards. Before he reached it's face Izuku breathed in, then out, and in again.

This time he held his breath.

Once Izuku reached it's head, he breathed a huge column of fire that seemed to consume everything. The paint on the robot was burned off and it's bare metal was the color of lava. The shear force of the heat managed to push the giant thing back.

"Now!" he shouted. Then Izuku fell.


	5. part 4

"All of the new students look really promising this year."

"Of course. They get better and better every year."

". . ."

"Is there somthing on your mind?"

"Yeah. . .I'm just worried about one student in particular."

"Which one?"

"The boy with green hair and freckles."

"What makes you worry about him?"

"Well. . .his record shows that he had a bit of a temper problem back in grade school. And no parents to speak of."

"That would be difficult if I where orphaned at such a you age. But whats so wrong about it?"

"After grade school, he almost had nothing abnormal in the slightest. He didn't stand out in class, didn't get in trouble. Hell, for the first two years of middle school he was labeled not to have a quirk at all."

". . ."

"It just seems strange for someone like him to try and become a hero. Its almost as if he has no drive."

"What did he write on the written exams?"

"When it asked him why he wanted to become a hero?"

"Yes."

"He just goes on and on about 'Keeping the balance'"

"Interesting. We may need to keep a close eye on him. All Might?

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to do that for me."

"Understood headmaster."

Izuku opened his eyes.

It was dark, and not a sound to be heard.

Izuku groaned and placed his head over his aching forehead as he started to remember what had happened. He remembers falling. . .and a sharp crack as he hit something. To Izuku it felt like a wall of concrete.

He wanted to stop thinking at the mercy of his aching head, but his thoughts continued to run wild.

He let his hand fall back onto the bed with a thud. And with that force, Izuku was suddenly aware of the I.V. in his forearm, causing him to wince.

Everything seemed to hurt. It seems like he had broken more than a few bones in the process of whatever he did.

Izuku breathed in for a moment and exhaled a small puff of green flame. It seemed to dance around the room giving life to his surroundings in a hazy green light. Once it found a place where its light reached all the corners of the room, it stood there flickering.

Izuku stared at the ball of light for a second, its life capturing his less-than-awake attention.

That was his quirk.

It was called pyromancy. He could create flames from his mouth and control them at will. Interesting sure, but not something Izuku really cared for.

The reason why is a story for another time.

Finally gaining control over his thoughts, he scanned the room around him. It didn't really look like a hospital, so it must have been the school's medical office.

Before he could think to get out of the bed, a sudden bang rang out in the silence of the room.

Izuku tensed and quickly dispersed his flame before the nurse walked in.

"About time you woke up." She stated calmly at the doorway.

"You scared the crap out of me old lady. Could you be any louder?" Izuku asked, relaxing again.

The nurse seemed to give a small smile as she walked to Izuku's side. Still smiling, she placed her hand on Izuku's bandaged arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Honey, I can be as loud as I want to. This is my hospital and you are supposed to be asleep." She said pressing on his arm again.

It was morning.

The sun was out and smiling. The clear autumn sky beckoned for a frolic in the woods. However, Izuku laid there on the bed with a rather angry expression on his face.

Not because he was bedridden by they nurse who refused to let him leave.

But because his throbbing arm wouldn't let him sleep ALL NIGHT, and because of this HUGE man who sat next to him with a huge, cheeky grin.

It was All Might.

The superhero who supposedly stood out from the rest. He was said to be the strongest with hidden powers. He was rumored to be the one who stopped a full on villain attack ten years ago.

But since then, he hasn't been nearly as active as he once was. Izuku had idolized him when he was younger, but after a little while that love seemed to diminish.

So of course he's "irritable" when this random man feels obligated to talk so loudly for a HALF. HOUR. STRAIGHT. He kept going on and on about "The power hidden within" and "The goodness of heroes".

It was honestly sickening.

"Hey, All Might?" Izuku said, interrupting his monologue. The great man beside him stopped for a second. A hint of surprise in his expression.

"What is it my boy?" He responded.

Izuku was also slow to respond. "It's not that I don't enjoy what you're saying All Might. . .But I was wondering when I might be released?"

Izuku waited for an answer as All Might leaned back in his chair. "Within the next five hours or so. Are you eager to be back home?"

"Not especially.I'm just tired of sitting around in this hospital bed waiting."

"That's all part of the healing process my boy."

"It just. . .gets boring. And that makes me really anxious for some reason."

"Well then, this might make things a little bit more exciting." All Might Gestured to the door. "You can come in now Miss!"

Not a moment later, the door creaked open revealing a girl behind it. She was in relatively normal clothes with short brown hair. He eyes were wide and soulful in those light brown irises.

"Hey." Uraraka said awkwardly, with a wave of her hand.

"Hey." Izuku responded, just as timidly.

There was a moment of silence that passed before All Might decided to stand up.

"Welp!" He said clapping his hands together, "I best leave you two be. Have a good day children!"

However, it was only a few moments before his head popped up again in the door frame. "And no prohibited activities you two! This place may not have cameras but it is still a hospital!"

And before Izuku had the chance to yell at him, he was gone in a flash of wind that shook the room.

And if she wasn't already nervous about being here alone, she sure was now. Her face was as red as the setting sun as her mind probably went through all kinds of scenarios that she played out.

There where a couple more moments of silent awkwardness and Izuku at this point felt like he was going to die.

"So. . ." She mumbled. Izuku's head snapped to attention.

Uraraka fumbled with her hands a bit, like she's not quite sure what to do with them. Then she clasped them together and looked at Izuku with a newfound confidence.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting me at the entrance exams." She said.

"Uh. . .you're welcome." Izuku responded. However there was still a question on his mind.

"What happened after i took out the zero pointer? I don't remember much after that."

Uraraka looked a little surprised for a moment. "You really don't remember?" She asked.

Izuku just pointed to the bandage around his head.

"Oh, right." She said, rubbing the back of her head with an expression of mild embarrassment.

She then put her finger to her chin in deep thought. "After you took it down, a piece of it's finger fell on the rock I was under allowing me to get out. But my gravity effect was still on you during the explosion you caused. So you flew really hard into a bench that off the side if the street. After that I carried you out and got you to the teachers who took you here."

Izuku leaned back in his bed and let out a small huff, along with a spurt of green fire.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't even think about what would happen after I managed to beat that thing." Izuku Apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Uraraka said, smiling.

Izuku smiled back, feeling content.

Suddenly Uraraka dug into her bag, fishing for something.

"I Brought you some clothes." She said handing him a 6 pack of boxers, a pair of jeans, some socks, and a tacky shirt that read "Eat. Sleep. Game. Repeat."

She gave a sheepish smile as he read the shirt. "Sorry about that. It was the only thing that looked to be in your size."

Izuku smirked, "Thank you for doing this." He said now smiling.

Uraraka's smile widened a bit.

"No problem. Although I would have gone by your house to pick up some clothes. But considering we had just met yesterday, I decided to call your family to see if they could do it."

Izuku's smile suddenly dropped.

"Because obviously your clothes where in tatters. But you didn't have any emergency contacts. So I decided to get you some clothes instead." Uraraka continued.

Izuku absently rubbed his finger over the shirt cloth, thinking.

Uraraka noticed this and said, "Hey. Are you alright?"

Izuku looked up seemingly snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"it's just. . ." He paused, "would you like to get lunch after I'm released?"

Izuku watched as her face grew red like a ripening tomato, "As thanks for bringing me clothes?" He quickly added.

After a few moments of an internal freakout from Izuku and an external one from Uraraka, she eventually agreed and walked out the door with a promise to see him again.

After another moment passed by, Bakugo walked in the door.

"Nice going there captain flirt." He said with a thumbs up.

"Shut the fuck up." Izuku promptly replied.

"Missed you to man." Bakugo said sitting down on the bed opposite from him.

"Hey, I got you a little something since you have a girlfriend now." Bakugo said with a wicked grin reaching for his pocket.

"Bakugo, I swear to God, if those are condems I'm going to smack you with my fire."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

"Bakugo, I'm warning you."

"CCCCCOOOONNNNDDDDOOOMMM!" Bakugo yelled as the rubber landed on his chest.

Bakugo was hysterical for a few moments before his hair suddenly felt singed.


	6. Part 5

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Izuku's hand suddenly sprang out and punched the metal clock, which promptly maked him rear back in pain.

He clutched his hand while quickly sitting up while hissing in pain.

Izuku checked his hand for injuries.

No sign of any new ones.

But there was a giant scar right in the middle of his palm that never stopped throbbing. Not since. . .that night.

But he was home now, and safe.

There was no need to panic, but that was his sadly his normal routine. He wakes up every morning to another panic attack, thanks to the memories that don't go away. Izuku sat in his bed breathing deeply to calm his shaken nerves.

He then quickly rubbed the weariness off of his face before he sat up and got dressed. As he tried to walk out of his room, his pinky toe jammed straight into the door frame.

Izuku did not move for a few seconds before he doubled over and wailed in pain while clutching his foot.

Suddenly, Bakugo ran up the steps and appeared in his door frame. "WHAT'S WRONG WHAT HAPPENED!?" He screamed.

Izuku stopped cursing at his foot and stared at Bakugo for a moment. He then grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be his pillow, and threw it at him with full force.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!!!???" He screamed. Bakugo easily side-stepped the cushion attack. "You left your bathroom window open." He said simply.

Izuku's eyes darted back and forth as he searched for a coherent response. "THAT'S EIGHT FEET OFF THE GROUND YOU DICK-HEAD!!!" He said, still panicked.

Bakugo just shrugged, "I know it's bad that I dropped in so suddenly but I figured you'd probably sleep in."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM YOU IDIOT!" Izuku screamed.

Bakugo's eyes suddenly widened as an somthing clicks in his brain. "That reminds me, our teacher is here to meet us."

"What?" Izuku questioned with a cold whisper, his pillow still posed for attack.

Bakugo backed off quickly, open palms outstretched in front of his body.

"I don't know man. He was here before me. Speaking of which you really need to stop hiding your key under the mat, it's pretty old school."

Izuku just growled and stood up. He felt like he couldn't have ONE day where someone was breaking into his home. And suddenly he has to deal with his teacher on a SATURDAY of all days.

He quickly walked into his closet and tore his shirt off the hanger, nearly breaking it in the process. He shoved Bakugo aside and stomped down the stairs. He was WAY to angry to care about how he looked right now.

However he was surprised to find that the teacher looked far worse than him. He had dark circles under his eyes and a partially shaven face adorned with bloodshot eyes and shaggy long hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks.

Izuku paused at the bottom of the stairs in surprise, which earned a irritated shout from Bakugo right behind him. He thought that teachers where all stuck up and took their job way too seriously. It made Izuku respect him just a little bit.

Then the teacher spotted him from across the room. "I'm Mr. Aizawa." He said simply, "Sit down so I can go back home and sleep."

And with that, Izuku sat on the couch in front of him with a grin.

It had only been a week since the entrance exam. And they expect them to get into the school THIS EARLY!? Everyone Izuku saw walking into the building was either excited, nervous, or too tired to care.

And Izuku, unfortunately, was the latter.

Honestly he felt like he wanted to die. But his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to stay home for the day.

So here he his. Dragging his feet into the giant door of U.A. already thinking about skipping class.

He walked through the doors and mentally prepared himself for his home room since Izuku had never been the most social person. It's not like Izuku could really help it, he just never really got along with the other kids.

Except for Bakugo however. When they where kids a strange man tried to kidnap him, and Izuku saved him by spitting a glob of acidic bile an his face.

Izuku remembered that time very well. It was the time where Bakugo had finally recognized him as a friend, and he was surprisingly protective.

And speaking of protective, here was Bakugo, at Izuku's side like a shield. Not that Izuku had noticed.

Then Bakugo's hand clapped on Izuku's shoulder. "Hey." He said.

Izuku then suddenly turned around and threw Bakugo's arm off of him. "JESUS CHRIST!" He screamed as his hand flew towards Bakugo's face.

"Whoa," Bakugo said as he dodged the punch. "you're getting faster!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GREET ME NORMALLY!"

"Because it's no fun."

"I hate you."

"Or so you say."

Izuku just threw his arms up in the air and stormed down the hallway.

"You think he's pissed?" Bakugo sarcastically asked the brown-haired girl beside him. She looked a little concerned for Izuku and a little scared of this angry looking stranger.

Uraraka didn't know what to say and just bowed her head as she scampered off in the same direction as Izuku.

Bakugo watched her as she raced down the hallway. He then turned his head sharply to the left and bucked his chest to an innocent passing student.

"What are you looking at." He challenged.

Back with Izuku, he had finally found his class room full of people. He hated people. But Izuku sucked it up and walked in, hoping for the best that no one noticed him.

And naturally, with Izuku's luck, that didn't happen.

"Button up your shirt! That is NOT how U.A. students should conduct themselves!" Izuku looked to see that the speaker held his whole arm out at a point when gesturing to him. That was kind of annoying.

He could already tell this was going to be a rough day.

Izuku sat down in his chair and tried to ignore him, but it wasn't long before the guy got fed up with trying to reason with him. So he walked over to Izuku and clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"It is not polite to ignore someone when they are talking to you." He said firmly. Izuku glanced at the hand touching him and then looked into the boy's eyes. "You might want to take you hand off me." He said listlessly.

"You'll be expelled for hurting another student."

"Yeah, it's not gonna be me taking that long walk."

And with those few words the boy's jacket suddenly burst into flames. He screamed as everyone moved their attention to him and focused on putting out the flames now eating at his hair.

So focused in fact that they missed Izuku's grin as he watched him panicking on the ground. Then his body convulsed slightly.

He was laughing to himself.

"TENYA!" A voice screamed from the doorway. Suddenly Uraraka sprinted toward the flamer boy and ripped his jacket off.

Izuku realized this and immediately put out the flames with his quirk so she wouldn't burn herself. Uraraka threw the jacket to the ground and immediately tended to the boy on the ground, "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Tenya breathed deeply for a moment before giving Izuku a look filled with rage.

"You're evil." He said. Izuku gave an offended look right back.

"What?" Uraraka asked gently.

"This boy- No, this monster set me on fire." He said, never breaking his glare with Izuku.

Well this is awkward, Izuku thought.

Uraraka looked between the two and gently shook her head at Tenya. "Izuku wouldn't do that," She said in the same soft voice, "I've meet Izuku before, he's a good person."

Izuku found a sudden interest at the black board in the front of the room and Tenya continued to glare for a moment.

Uraraka was about to say something again before she was interrupted by Izuku.

"The teacher's here." He said.

Then Aizawa cleared his throat and told them all to shut up. The class was immediately silent.

He walked from the door and toward Tenya, who quickly stood to attention. Aizawa scanned him up and down before finally sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Go to the nurse," He said, "You know where it is right?"

Tenya somehow seemed to stand up straighter. "Sir! I took the liberty beforehand to memorize the layout of the entire campus."

Aizawa just nodded his head and said, "Off you go." Before he walked up to the front of the room to get everyone's attention.

He began to tell the students about the school (which he only did in ten words somehow) before the next teacher came in, he apparently taught history and Izuku managed to figure out that Aizawa taught a new type of class called quirk compatibility's. That class was mostly about how to hone in on a person's power and figure out how to subdue them in the best way, like how water-based quirks had a hard time against ice-based ones.

Izuku was interested to find that a great majority of the teachers here where professional heroes. And that at one point All-Might walked into the class introducing himself as the teacher of C.E. A.K.A Combat education. Which was like a type of physical education that was based around combat and martial arts training.

Of course he had heard that from Bakugo at least. Izuku had gotten bored and ditched class by then.

He didn't leave school though. He just wandered through the halls exploring until the one period was over. Then he visited Bakugo in the classroom right next to him for lunch.

But it felt ominous, walking alone. He constantly felt like eyes where on him. Watching, waiting, and trying to figure him out.

This feeling went on for most of the day until they where released to go home. Izuku sat in his chair in the back, occasionally glancing at Tenya who paid him no mind for the rest of the day.

Then he packed up his stuff and walked out the door.

But before he could go far, he was stopped by a giant hand clad in spandex.

"Whoa there young man! I need a moment to speak with you if you please!" Said All-Might in his signature booming voice.

Izuku glanced at Bakugo who was preparing to walk home too. His eyes where larger than dinner plates as his head shot back and forth between the man and the boy.

Bakugo was an even bigger fan All-Might than Izuku was. Obsessed with him since childhood.

Bakugo locked eyes with Izuku and nodded his head understandingly. Then he spread his open palm and feigned holding a pen to write on it.

He was asking if Izuku could get his autograph.

Izuku sighed and rolled his eyes while shooing him off and Bakugo stuck both thumbs up in the air and bolted for the door.

Izuku could almost swear he saw his heels click.

"Excited kid isn't he?" All-Might asked, "Follow me to the teachers lounge please."

And with that they where sitting across from each other on giant pink sofas. All-Might however took up most of that space.

"So," He started, "Can you tell me about what happened this morning with Tenya?"

Izuku just glanced at him.

"Not really. He was fussing about my school ethic one moment and the next thing I knew was him screaming on the floor." Izuku tried really hard not to smile.

All-Might lifted an eye brow. Which looked a little strange considering he still had that gigantic smile on his face.

"Are you sure. We know about your quirk." He said.

It was obvious that he suspected him, and it was kind of making Izuku mad that he didn't just say it.

"It wasn't me, sir, if that's what you're thinking.

"And why is that?"

Izuku breathed and puffed out a tiny bit of green flames.

"My quirk comes from my mouth. If i breathed on him to start it people would have seen, including Tenya. And not to mention my flames are GREEN. The fire on his back was red."

All-Might gave out a little grunt as he seemed to double check that info with the foulder that laid on the table next to the sofa.

"You don't seem to be wrong."

Izuku just shrugged. "I know how to get myself out of situations like that. I make it a point to pay attention to the details. Otherwise people start to hate me for false accusations."

All-Might's eyes narrowed.

"Because of your family?" He asked.

Izuku's face dropped as he stoically looked out the window. "Yes." He clarified.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Izuku sighed and pulled out a blank piece of paper from his pocket.

"Can you sign this? It's for a friend."


	7. Part 6

It was only the second day of school and they are already rolling out the tests. And Izuku hated it.

Not to mention his lack of sleep last night didn't help his mood thanks to All-Might yesterday.

And after All-Might had finally signed the paper, he had quickly escorted Izuku out of the building and just as quickly disappeared. That didn't really bother Izuku, but what DID bother him was the fact that he felt like he was being watched all the way back home. And the feeling didn't seem to disappear until he made it to Bakugo's house to drop off his gift.

"OoooOOOOOOOoOoOoooOooOOoOOOOooooOoooOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Izuku knew to plug his ears at this point.

Bakugo held the piece of paper in his hands like it was a reward from God himself. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Izuku took his fingers out from his ears. "You done?" He asked irritably.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll celebrate more with my father if I don't feel done though."

"Thank you. I'm just going to go home though." Izuku said, already walking off.

He didn't look back at Bakugo. And it's not that he was dismissing him; bakugo understood this. It was just that Izuku hates school and it really tires him out to the point where he just wants to be home.

And then Izuku had tried to go straight to sleep. But sleep seemed like a distant memory until three in the morning.

Not to mention he was almost late for school and didn't even eat breakfast because he had decided to throw his alarm clock on the wall. And thinking about that reminds him; he needs to buy a new alarm clock after school.

And now they tell him that they have physical tests right out of the gate?! It made Izuku furious.

"Now," Aizawa said closing his planner that all teachers in anime seem to have but never use. "Everyone needs to be outside by nine o'clock on the dot, or that's points off your grade. Change on your way down."

And without waiting for anymore questions, Aizawa crawled back into his sleeping bag and inched his way out the door.

The room was quiet for a moment before Tenya suddenly stood straight up like a plank of wood.

"THE CURRENT TIME IS EIGHT THIRTY IN THE MORNING! THAT LEAVES US WITH ONLY HALF AN HOUR TO MAKE OUR WAY TO THE TESTING FIELD!" And just like that he ran to the door to the classroom. Then he pointed his arms straight ahead of him and charged down the hallway. All while screaming "EXXXXXTTTTTRRRRAAAAAA CCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDDDIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!"

Izuku made a mental note to carry his phone more often so he could get scenes like that on camera.

And now moving on from that.

Since he had a full half hour to kill Izuku finally took in his surroundings. Some students, that he could see, stayed behind like him and others where enjoying their time by talking with their friends.

And others. . .seemed too strange to describe what they were doing. Like this creepy grape-looking boy that sat in the set directly adjacent to Izuku. And after watching him drool for a moment over a girl with dark black hair and sharp eyes, Izuku had decided that he had enough and walked down to the training field.

He walked down the hall in a slow stride, not really in a hurry to get there. The walk itself wasn't actually all that long now that he knew the way. Even if he had asked a passing teacher directions to the field after getting lost.

So as he walked to the double doors that led to the courtyard, he thought about his classmates. There was this girl with pink hair that always seemed to pump up everyone around her. There was a boy with bright blonde hair giving him this punk rocker look. He seemed to get along pretty well with the punk girl with musical jacks for earlobes.

And then there was that boy with grapes for hair. Who. . .seemed to "admire" all the girls. Izuku really didn't want to think about him anymore than he had to.

Speaking of "admiring" people; Izuku had a few he admired himself.

There was that girl with the sharp eyes and black hair that he found attractive. And there was this boy who seemed to have two quirks! His hardened eyes and mulicoulored hair made Izuku feel some kind of way.

Izuku doesn't like to admit it but Tenya's muscular body was spared a glance or two by Izuku.

But the one who seemed to stand out among everyone was Uraraka.

She was so pretty, and her cheeks were so rosy that they looked like the setting sun. But the thing he loved the most about her is her giant smile.

She always seemed to be smiling, and everytime it would fill Izuku with a sense of happiness that he hardly ever felt on his own.

And it was so nice of her to visit him in the infirmary all that time ago. But that memory was kind of tainted thanks to how Bakugo threw a condom into the room almost immediately after she had left.

Then Izuku's eyes widened as he realized something.

He had forgotten to set up a lunch date with here after he promised to do so yesterday! He didn't even ask for her number!

So now he had to work up the nerve to that.

Suddenly a bright light in Izuku's eyes snapped him back to reality.

He was now out in the court yard not to far from where Aizawa was standing at the edge of a fifty yard dash track with a timer in his hands.

"Midoriya!" He shouted from across the track, "You're late."

Izuku didn't respond with anything more than a relaxed look.

Aizawa glared at him. "Since you're finally here, you can be our first volunteer. Stand at the starting point if you please."

Izuku rolled his eyes and walked to the line at the opposite edge of the track.

"Now," Aizawa said gaining everybody's attention. "these are what I like to call quirk evaluations. And basically you will be doing these normal athletic tests."

Suddenly Iida's hand shot straight up. "Sir! Forgive my rudeness but why are they 'quirk evaluations' if we're just doing normal tests?!"

"Allow me to finish next time and you won't have to ask questions like that. You'd be smart to learn that for the future Tenya."Tenya leaned forward so fast bowing it looked as if he was just punched in the gut. Izuku had to resist the urge to grin.

"Forgive me sir! Please continue!"

Aizawa just rolled his eyes.

"These tests have a twist on them. I want you all to use your quirks to pass these tests. However you may do it." Aizawa stepped back, out of the way of the track.

There was a rumble of approval among the students as excitement began to fill them.

"Remember you can use them any way you see fit as long as you don't hurt yourselves or other people. Izuku if you could please start us out."

Izuku was a bit irritated that he had insisted that he be the first one to race, but that was quickly swept away by the thought of free reign of his powers.

With a grin on his face, Izuku crouched at the starting point with his hands outstretched beside him. Izuku breathed deeply for a second or to before green flames poured out of his mouth and circled around him.

The flames moved like water through the air. Almost as though the fire had a mind of its own. It danced around Izuku's body and seemed to mesmerize everyone watching it before its movements stopped and concentrated themselves into balls at the end of Izuku's hands.

Aizawa gave it a noticeable glance before he hit the button on his timer.

Izuku dashed to the edge of the track quicker than the eye could track. It almost seemed like he was a green streak in the air before everyone realized he was already done.

The beep of the time sounded as Aizawa gave a satisfied "hmpf".

"Two point eight seconds. Not bad."

The crowd was awestruck at the sight of Izuku. But that feeling quickly dispersed as more and more people lined up at the starting line.

But the feeling wasn't bad or discouraged like Izuku thought it would be. In fact, Izuku's display seemed to encourage the other students to try harder.

It. . .challenged them. And that only seemed to push them even more to do more.

Izuku stood on the sidelines, wide-eyed staring at everyone. They put all their effort into every test again and again despite how pointless they where.

It made him feel a little bit of pride to know that his undeveloped technique put that much inspiration in all of them. He had just came up with it shortly after the entrance exams so he wouldn't fall to his death next time he tried to fly.

And all of them reminded Izuku of Bakugo. That hard-headed stubbornness that seemed to be included in everything he does.

Especially Uraraka. She was speeding along and keeping up with everyone despite the fact she had a really unflashy quirk. Hell, she had managed to get the highest score on the ball throw, well above everyone else.

And the rest of the tests went on for hours. And by the time they were all done, Izuku had decided to do something.

Uraraka was standing there by herself. Izuku, feeling this is the perfect chance, approached her.

"H-hey." Izuku stuttered.

Uraraka turned herself to face Izuku; her signature blush seemed to get a little bit brighter.

"Hey Izuku! Good job on the tests today! Your fire is so pretty!" Said Uraraka nervously.

Izuku felt surprised. He had expected more backlash after showing off his quirk like that. "Thank you! And my fire isn't anything all that special." Izuku laughed under his breath.

"No no no! It was totally pretty! The color kind of reminds me of jade. And the way you can move your fire! I wish I had that much control over my quirk."

"Well you were the only one who managed to get an infinity score on the ball throwing."

"Yeah but that's kinda like cheating since my quirk just allows it to keep going until it reaches space."

"Hey, it makes one hell of a rescue quirk."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you can people down from buildings without worrying about hurting them. You can keep drowning people above the water with little effort. And you can really help with moving rubble! And there's so much more you can do with it!"

"I guess you're right!" Uraraka said with a pride in her voice.

Izuku smiled, it felt good to make her happy. Maybe he should try it more often.

"Hey, I uh. . .Wanted to know if you would like to go see a movie saturday. It's the premiere of a new movie called Twin Heroes. What do you think?"

Uraraka was silent for a moment, and every second that passed only made Izuku's heart skyrocket. As he tried to slow the tempo of his accelerating heart Uraraka pressed the ends of her fingertips together and smiled.

"I'd love to."

Izuku's heart did triple flips in his chest. He felt like he wanted to scream in joy, but he didn't want to freak out and make her uncomfortable.

"Cool," He said simi-calmly, "If you want to call me here's my number."

Izuku pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote his number on it.

"I'll pick you up at six tomorrow. And, sorry to ask this but, can you give me your address please?"

Uraraka giggled and texted Izuku her address. Izuku felt a warmness seep into his heart before a loud whistle brought him back to reality.

"All you kids need to get back to class and go home. The sooner you do the sooner I can go home!" Aizawa yelled from the door way into the school.

Uraraka turned back to Izuku. "So, do you want to walk me home?" She asked.

"Yeah," Izuku replied, "I'll take you home."

And with that, they walked back into the school together side by side.


	8. Part 7

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was bright, and the sky was surprisingly cloudless after a good hour or so of rain.

So the smell of the wet street still hung in the air, helping to calm Izuku's tensed, happy nerves.

This was the day. He was finally on a real date with Uraraka, and Izuku felt queasy as he rode his motorcycle to her home to pick her up.

She was really close to the school to Izuku's surprise. Within walking distance, which lead Izuku to believe she walked to school every day. There was no problem in that. Except the fact that Izuku lived pretty far from the school himself.

So it took him nearly half an hour to get there, but he had no qualms with it. To him it was worth the extra gas money.

He would wait on her no matter how long it too. Plus the extended time allowed him to build up his nerves just enough to walk to Uraraka's doorbell.

Then traffic lights flashed in his eyes and he stopped for a quick second before proceeding. There were only three more turns until he made it to her house.

Then two.

Then one.

And he was here.

Izuku gulped down his nervousness and took a deep breath, accidentally letting a small puff of flame escape from his lips. He then kicked the stand on his motorcycle and quickly walked up to the door.

He took another deep breath, and rang the doorbell. He only had to wait a few more seconds before he got a response.

"Coming!" Uraraka shouted. There was a loud thump from the ground followed by a grunt of pain right before she opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She said with a shortness of breath.

"Are. . .you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. My nerves just made me trip when I went to grab my jacket is all."

Then Izuku took notice of Uraraka's casual outfit. "Umm, you look nice." He said to try and break the tension. Uraraka Then noticed Izuku's outfit and giggled slightly to herself.

"So do you. Did you plan a dinner party later?" She asked jokingly.

"No I-. I thought you dress nicely for dates." Izuku mumbled.

"Don't worry, you look nice. Even if you look like a bartender."

"You're not the first person to say that to me." Izuku grumbled.

Uraraka giggled right before before she noticed Izuku's transportation. Her eyes seemed to grow in surprise as she looked back and forth between Izuku and the bike.

"You have a motorcycle!?" She asked with excitement laced in her voice.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck shyfully. "Yeah. I got it because I live some ways away from my school and the store. And because a motorcycle is a lot cheaper than a car."

"That's AMAZING!" Uraraka nearly squealed, "But I don't have a helmet or leather jacket."

Izuku smiled, "Don't worry, I already have that covered." Izuku handed her a medium sized leather jacket and a jet black motorcycle helmet.

Uraraka grinned and nearly sprinted down to the bike. Izuku just grinned and put on his own helmet he was carrying. Izuku walked slowly, as he enjoyed the feeling he was getting from this. He hoped this had some sort of after effect, and then maybe he won't have nightmares tonight.

Izuku pushed that thought from his head and swung his leg over the bike and kicked up the stand.

"Sit behind me," He said over his shoulder, "put your feet up on this ledge here and put your arms around me so you don't fall off."

Uraraka finished putting on her leather jacket and then tapped the ledge with her foot. "This ledge right?"

"Right." Izuku responded.

Uraraka swung her leg over like she had seen Izuku do and mounted her feet on the ledges. She went to wrap her arms around Izuku, but her nerves only allowed her to grab his sides.

"Hey, it's alright to grab me. This is more of a safety thing than anything else." Izuku said with a hint of humor in his voice. When Uraraka didn't move Izuku grabbed her hands and moved them until her fingers touched together.

"Hehe, sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Izuku said, with a large grin under his helmet.

And with that Izuku kicked off the engine, and a low rumbled filled the air around them.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Uraraka just nodded and squeezed Izuku tighter. So Izuku revved up the engine and twisted the handle allowing it to move on it's way.

And it wasn't long before Izuku had gotten onto a high speed roadway. He felt the wind blow around him and his heart beat fast. He felt the warmth on his clothes and he smelled pine trees around him.

And when the roadway was clear, he felt a little daring and kicked up his speed. And once he had stopped increasing he heard Uraraka scream in delight. And that made him happy.

It made him so happy.

Then Izuku turned into the next lane and slowed down so he could take the next exit leading to the movie theater.

He was going much slower now that he was on a public street. The movie theater was only a few blocks away, and he was feeling like he could see the world from a different perspective. One of love, faith and happiness.

And then he found himself doing just that. But not the way he had described it.

Everything was upside down for a moment, and then he hit the ground.

Pain engulfed him as the cement scraped against his skin as the force from the fall tore apart his jacket. Izuku rolled across the ground for a moment before he stopped on his back, grunting in pain.

Izuku sat up quickly, luckily realizing that had no broken bones, and started to fanticly look around.

"Uraraka!" He shouted jumping to his feet.

He quickly founder her and sprinted over to her body. She was laying on her side and not moving.

"Uraraka!" He shouted again tearing off her helmet.

Her eyes were closed and he couldn't make them open. Izuku tore off his own helmet and pressed his ear against her chest.

He heard a thump.

And then another.

And another.

"Oh, thank God!" He cried. His eyes closed as if he was actually praying.

"Oh, shit. My bad." Said a deep voice behind him.

Izuku froze. Terror coursed through his whole body. He recognised that voice, it was a voice he knew since childhood. And one he hoped he never had to hear again.

"Izuku! My man! How have you been!" He said with friendliness.

Izuku turned around to see him. He was a rather tall man who resembled Izuku, with green hair and a twig like body. It was his uncle.

"You've grown so big! Hisashi has been holding out on me!"

"Uncle." Izuku said with hate in his voice.

"Yes my boy?" He asked questioningly.

Izuku stood up from Uraraka's body and slowly turned around. His expression was dark and furious.

"What the HELL did you do?" Izuku asked, not bothering to remove the malice in his voice.

Izuku's uncle raised his hands up as if he were surrendering. "I was just trying to run from this hero who I couldn't shake off." He gestured to a smoking corpse to his left. "I never realized I might bump into you."

"Of course you didn't. Otherwise I would be left out of this mess." Izuku said.

Then he heard a groan from Uraraka as she rose back into consciousness. Izuku's heart froze as the icy chill of fear crept into his spine and paralyzed him. If she was awake then. . .

Oh no.

Izuku knew that his uncle was being pursued by super heroes. And Izuku knew about the family motto that his uncle nearly worshipped.

And that meant no witnesses.

Uraraka groaned again as she rose to her feet. Izuku tried to turn his body and protect her but his uncle had already noticed. Quicker than lightning he opened his mouth and let the jetstream of fire flew out and embraced Uraraka.

"NO!" Izuku screamed, desperate to get to her and remove the fire before any serious damage was done.

He held out his hands to call the fire to him. But it did not move from her body.

Uraraka's screams filled the air around them, full of pain and suffering. But it only took a few moments before the screams stopped, the fire disappeared and all that was left was a pile of ash.

Izuku's chest heaved as despair filled his heart. Then remorse, then hatred, then rage.

Izuku stood up from her ashes where she had laid.

"Sorry kiddo, if you wanted me to save her you should have asked. You know your quirk doesn't work on other quirk fires." Said his uncle.

Izuku could feel his eyes dilate as blood and adrenaline pumped into his head. He could feel his sense of reason, and his mind being pushed out of the way. Being replaced by pure animal like rage of a calibur he had never felt before.

"You killed her." Izuku said with a low tone of voice.

"Son, you have to face me if you're going to talk to me. I can't hear you from over there."

Izuku turned his head slightly, just enough for his uncle to seen the pupil of his eye. Which was tiny and crazy, like a rabies infected wild animal looking for its next meal.

"You. KILLED her." Izuku said, nearly a shout.

His uncle suddenly got a very furious expression on his face as he stared back at Izuku.

"You need to remember that you were kicked out of the family a long time ago Izuku. And frankly, the only reason you're still alive is because I still care for you." Izuku's hands balled up into fists. "So I suggest that you run along now so you don't _happen_ to get caught in the crossfire. Understand?"

"Did dad put you up to this?" Izuku asked rather calmly.

Izuku's Uncle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck like it was a minor annoyance.

"Probably. But I think that they may have needed to get me out of the base. I was getting a little stir crazy."

Suddenly Izuku snapped around and stared him right in the eyes. And on reaction, his uncle took a small step back.

"Izuku. Don't do this." He said warily.

Izuku snapped.

" ** **YOU KILLED HER!**** " He roared into the air. Green fire spewed from his mouth like a dragon breathing fire. And his voice was so deep and powerful that it seemed to shake the very ground they stood on.

And then the fire Izuku moved into the air spun into three separate columns and crashed down upon Izuku. It then seemed to merge onto his skin forming a type of armour.

Now his uncle seeing this display tried to hold his ground but the hot air that rose from Izuku's body was enough to pull him onto his knees.

Izuku walked over to him, slow and menacing like. And his uncle dared not to move.

Izuku then glared down at his one time family member who lay pathetically cowering on his knees. Izuku's aura seemed to be enough just to paralyze him with fear. This man truly was an animal.

Izuku reached down and grabbed him by the neck and slowly lifted him up.

"The smallest flames that crackle the least can make the greatest of fires." Izuku chanted the family motto like a death song.

And like that a small, unsmotherable flame started on his skin. Izuku let go of the screaming man and watched as he slowly burned himself trying to put out the fire.

And slowly his screams got weaker, and weaker, and weaker. Until the pile of dust could scream no more.

And there was a moment of peace before a loud shout was heard.

"Villain! Surrender now or face the acts of justice! heroes are on their way and are prepared to stop you!" Said a cop from their squadron of cars.

Izuku then slowly raised his hand at one of the cars. A few police moved, others didn't as the car exploded from Izuku's fire.

"Let them come." Izuku said.


	9. Part 8

Bakugo sat in the middle of third period waiting on the teacher to enter the classroom.

It's been nearly fifteen minutes now, surely he was allowed to leave legally.

But his nerves wouldn't let him move from his set. For some odd reason Bakugo was feeling really uneasy today. His knee wouldn't stop bouncing and he kept tapping his pencil on his desk and pissing off the other students around him.

It had gotten so bad that another student with bad hair came up to him and asked him to stop. And when Bakugo tried to say "Fuck off" it was like his mind was at the mercy of someone else.

"Hey, dude. Stop." He said. And then Bakugo was released, feeling like someone had invaded something private of his.

Once the boy turned his head around, Bakugo glared angrily at him. "Fuckin' dick." He muttered to himself.

Then loud music blared from the door as it was swiftly kicked open. Present Mic danced through the door with a boombox on his shoulder.

Oh fuck. Bakugo thought to himself. He then quickly reached for his bag and shuffled through it as fast as he possibly could to find his ear plugs.

Bakugo managed to put them in his ears right as Present Mic gave class announcements. . .at one hundred and twenty decibels.

And it didn't stop there. His announcements went on for ten minutes before he quieted down and finally popped the cassette tape from his box. Who even uses cassette tapes anymore?

Then Bakugo took out his ear plugs and looked around the room, feeling sorry for all the people who were now deaf for the rest of the day.

Present Mic leaned over his desk and pushed up on his glasses, with a sudden serious look on his face.

"Bakugo Katsuki." He said in a baritone voice, "You're wanted in the principal's office."

And suddenly every bad thing that Bakugo has ever done crossed through his mind. Did he forget to pay something, is he finally getting caught for pushing that kid in elementary school!? Every thought that crossed his mind only freaked him out more.

So when Bakugo didn't move, Present Mic pointed his finger to the door and said "Go" with authority.

Bakugo got up from his chair and marched out the door trying to save his pride as all the students in his class stared him down. And as he walked out the door, he could almost swear someone gave him the salute that they use in the hunger games.

The walk was terrible as his thoughts raced from thing to thing, trying to grasp any reason he might have been sent to the principles office of all places.

He didn't do anything wrong enough recently to warrant a visit, but then the thought hit him.

Izuku.

That bastard must have gotten in trouble and Bakugo had to bail him out again.

Bakugo stood in front of the principal's door and sighed, trying to prepare himself to console both the teachers and Izuku so a fight doesn't break out again.

He remembered the first time he wasn't around to do that. And he was pretty sure that the scorch marks are still there in their old middle school.

Bakugo took a deep breath and hoped to God it wouldn't be like that fateful day in Mr. Saki's office, and tapped on the door three times.

He then stepped back and waited a few moments before All Might answered the door. Bakugo's mind flatlined as the number one hero towered above him.

". . ." Bakugo couldn't move a muscle as All Might's dark eyes stared him down.

All Might coughed and spoke, "Come in. Please, sit down." He then gestured to a couch in the middle of the room and moved to sit down next to a large mouse after Bakugo had taken his seat.

Bakugo sat down across from them and leaned back. Then he quickly decided that he looked lazy and sat straight up again.

The mouse looked Bakugo up and down with his large black eyes. As if he was trying to find a kink in his chainmail. It was an unnerving feeling. It was almost as if his body knew that he had no chance of hiding anything from the animal in front of him.

Bakugo gulped as the mouse took a sip from his tea.

But it seemed Bakugo was not nearly as nervous as someone else in the room. All Might looked back and forth between the mouse and his student frequently before he decided to break the tension.

"You were not called here because of any trouble. So you can relax." He said with a wave of his hand.

Bakugo forced his body to relax but his anxiety about the situation was still going strong within him.

He then waited for someone to say something before the mouse let his tea cup clink against the the small plate he was holding. "So," he started, "I am the principle of U.A. High."

Bakugo was surprised to find his voice much deeper than he had expected. The little guy was surprisingly intimidating for only being two feet tall. He gave off an aura that seemed made Bakugou feel like he was so much less than human around him. It was as if he was the mouse confronting a human for the first time, dumb and afraid.

Bakugo nodded his head for the principle to continue.

"I'll called you in here because of a situation we had with one of our students" He said. And surprisingly, a smile never left his face.

Bakugo scrunched up his face with confusion. "And what does that have to do with me?" He asked daringly.

Bakugo saw All Might tense up from the corner of his eye as the principle widened his smirk.

"I want to tell you Bakugo, but I want you to know that this information may be a bit difficult to hear. Especially for you. I want your assurance that you can handle it." Said the principle, scooting himself to the back of the couch.

Bakugo curled up his fists. Mildly insulted to hear that he may not handle the information well.

"Go ahead." He said with ferocity.

The principle handed his empty cup and plate to All Might who placed it on a small table beside them. The mouse then grasped his hands together on front of him as if he was taking a relaxed stance.

"Have you seen the news lately?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Umm, no I haven't. I don't normally watch the news." He responded.

The principle then tapped his two thumbs together ask he seemed to be in thought.

"Well, there was a situation with your friend. Izuku." He said gently.

Bakugo sighed and leaned back in his chair, now annoyed at the fact he has to bail his friend out again. "What did he do this time? I'm guessing he picked a fight."

The Principle locked eyes with All Might for a second before he looked back at Bakugo.

"Sort of." He said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Bakugo responded, actually curious about what Izuku has been up to.

"There was a police investigation set around him." The principle said, getting right to the point. "A highway was melted beyond recognition, and six police cars exploded from the heat."

"What." Bakugo said quietly.

"Izuku lost his cool." He stated simply.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Bakugo I-"

"ARE YOU SURE IT WAS HIM?!" Bakugo exclaimed. There was no way he would freak out like that. Bakugo knew his friend and he never freaked to the point where the police were called. Or to the point were he would attack them.

"Are the police officers okay?" Bakugo asked quickly. He noticed the principles ears twitch.

"Yes. All officers are alive." He said.

"But. . ." Bakugo encouraged.

"Three officers have first degree burns, two have broken ribs from the explosion, and five are in induced comas for third degree burns." All might injected.

The principle sadly nodded in agreement as Bakugo looked down at his hands in disbelief.

"I understand this might be hard to hear-"

"Where is he?" Bakugo asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is he?" He asked again.

The principle shared another look with All Might before they were interrupted by a loud explosion from Bakugo's hands.

"Stop giving each other those looks like you need to figure out what to tell me. You called me in here to hear this and I need to know where. Izuku. Is." Bakugo was furious. He needed to know. He needed to know Izuku was safe and he needed to know so he can Kick Izuku's ass himself.

The principle then looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"All right then," He said with an irritated tone. "Izuku is now where to be found. He disappeared almost immediately after saying something about 'putting an end to it.'"

"And I want you to know that we did not call you in here to share this information with you. We called you in because we needed information about him that day. And you are the only person who seemed to be close to him. So may you please sit back down!" Exclaimed the principle gesturing to the couch.

Bakugo suddenly found himself back on his feet as his thoughts filled with rage towards Izuku. But he snapped himself out of it and sat back down on the couch with a thump.

"Now then," The principle said with a clap of his hands, "Tell us all you know about him that day if you please."

"I didn't see Izuku at all that day. But I did see him the day before. We were picking out close for his date with this girl. I think her name was Ochako Uraraka. He was supposed to be on his way to the theatre up there." Bakugo said, now eager to get out of the room and wail on something.

All Might started to scribble something in his notepad as Bakugo continued to talk.

"Do you remember what he was wearing?" He asked.

"I don't know the specific names for it, but he looked like a bartender. Hey, have you talked to Uraraka yet? She may know more than me on this." Bakugo said.

All Might froze. But the principle spoke up quickly. "Not yet. We gave her the week off to recover. It was a bit difficult for her to experience."

"That explains why I haven't seen her around then." Bakugo said dismissively.

The principle nodded his head. "I'm going to have to let you go Bakugo. I'm going to give you the day off, but if you would like to use our gym I believe it is free in fourth period today."

Bakugo grunted in acknowledgement, to angry to care about anything now.

He then shoved his hands in his pockets and only took them out to reach for the door handle. But as he touched it the principle spoke up again.

"This information is something I want you to keep to yourself Bakugo. Some people have a better time not knowing."

Bakugo looked over his shoulder and back at the door. Understanding what that meant.

"You got it." He said walking out the door.

Bakugo spent a few quiet moments walking down the hallway before he spoke quietly to himself. "Izuku you son of a bitch. I'll bring you back, even if it takes my dying breath."

Back in the principal's room, All Might gave a concerned look.

"You didn't tell him about the girl?" He asked.

The principle just sighed. "Give him time to process the information he already has. He's angry. And telling him about the girl will only make it worse for him. Give him time."

"He will probably find out before we release it to the class." All Might said.

"Most definitely. But my point still stands, let him be for the time being. I have a feeling something might come out of this."

"He won't become a vigilante will he?"

"My dear friend. I think the exact opposite will come out of this."


	10. Part 9

The day was strangely dreary. The clouds where all dark and grey and barely moved in the small amount of wind. And the rain that fell from them soaked the streets where nearly deserted as everyone headed for cover.

But Bakugo had no other choice than to get soaked in the downpour.

His car had broken down this morning and school started in only half an hour. So his solution was to book it with his quirk all the way there. Which made him really glad that he had decided to get a temporary hero license.

But as Bakugo soared through the air, he felt raindrops drip down on him.

Shit,he thought as the rain started to soak his hair. Bakugo knew that flying in itself is really dangerous, but when the rain covers his eyes he couldn't risk hitting something or someone else.

And he was only a block away from the school at this point, so the walk wouldn't be that bad.

He took off at a full sprint to the school. He only had ten minutes left now. And he didn't want to go through detention again.

But luckily he managed to get to the school with six minutes to spare. Now he had to take the normally ten minute walk to his classroom at full speed.

"Shit shit shit shit shit..." He muttered as he ran down the hallway an updraft following quickly behind him.

Bakugo however was running faster than he could handle. So fast that he missed his classroom and smacked his head against the hard cinderblocks of the school wall.

He was dizzy for a moment before he realized he only had two more minutes.

The hall seemed to rotate as he quickly sat up and tried to stand, still absolutely determined to make it to class on time.

"Come on come on!" He said to himself as he leaned on the wall to regain his balance. But without waiting he pushed himself off the wall and drunkenly walked into the classroom.

"Bakugo Katsuki!" The teacher called out right as he walked through the door.

"Here." He said weakly as he collapsed to the ground.

There was a moment of scilence before Midnight sighed, looking down at Bakugo passed out face first into the floor. She then looked up from him and gave her attention to another one of her students.

"Kirashima, he's your friend. Can you take care of him please." She said irritably.

Kirashima just sighed. He probably should have expected this from his boyfriend, knowing how obsessed he was with being a pro hero. He felt bad for his conconsed partner, but he was secretly glad for the chance to act like he was in a cheesy romance anime.

"I'll be back." He said as he stood up and walked over to Bakugo. He then grabbed his arms and swiftly swung his body onto his back and carried him out the door.

Bakugo groaned as he regained consciousness. His head was pounding as the room seemed to spin around him.

He closed his eyes and moved his hand to his forehead massaging it.

"Katsuki?" Said a voice beside him.

"Eijiro?" He asked softly.

"Yeah it's me."

Bakugo groaned again as he opened his eyes to look into Kirishima's. His eyes where the color of fire as they seemed to sparkle with love for him.

"How long was I out for?" He asked softly.

Kirishima smiled softly, "Three hours thanks to the nurse my love."

Suddenly Bakugo's fist flung out and aimed for Kirishima's stomach. Kirishima expected this and managed to harden his skin at the last second.

"What the hell man!?" Bakugo screamed as he tried to throw the covers off of his legs, "cut it out with the romantic crap! Save that for later, I'm missing class!"

As Bakugo tried to stand up, his balance suddenly disappeared and his body slumped forward. Kirishima noticed this quickly and managed to catch him before he fell to far.

"Hey hey, don't freak out on me. You have a concussion and right now you need as much rest as you can get." He said reassuringly.

"How so?" Bakugo said, begrudgingly letting Kirishima tuck him back into the bed.

"I was told to let you rest because the Best Jeanist wanted to send you on a mission for him. You where going to be pulled out of school anyway to prepare."

"A mission? When did he want us to meet?"

"He wanted you there about two hours ago, but after learning about your injury he would like you to meet with him at five today before the mission."

Bakugo looked at the ceiling and breathed. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No, but he did say it was of absolute importance."

"Great." Bakugo said sarcastically.

There was a few moments where Bakugo and Kirishima sat in silence enjoying eachothers company before Kirishima stood up from his chair.

"I have to go back to class. They only gave me enough time to see you when you woke up."

He bagan to walk out of the room, with Bakugo's eyes on his back the whole way. Once he got to the door however, Bakugo shouted after him.

"Hey Shithead! Are you really going to leave me like this!?" He screamed after him.

Kirishima stopped and turned around, walking back to Bakugo with a big grin on his face. He stopped next to Bakugo's bed and lowered his head to look deeply into Bakugo's eyes. They simply stared for a moment until Kirishima closed his eyes and went in for a kiss.

Bakugo closed his eyes and returned it for a moment before he pushed kirishima off of him and turned to lay on his side to hide his heavy blush.

"Okay, now get the fuck out of here." Bakugo said, only moderately aggressive.

He heard Kirishima chuckle and say goodbye before he walked out of the room himself.

Bakugo remained still for a few moments trying to calm his incredibly gay heart. It irritated him that he got so flustered around him. They had been kissing for months now and his heart still raced at the embrace. But he probably can't help it since Kirishima was his first.

Once Bakugo's heart slowed again he laid on his back and placed his hand over his eyes, sighing.

Since Kirishima was gone, Bakugo's anxiety kicked in as he began to think about the mission that he had to do this after noon.

He then massaged his face, trying to wake up, and looked at the ceiling. He thought for a moment before he realized that his vision was back to normal.

And with convenient timing, the nurse walked back into the room at that moment.

"Hey, nurse!" He called out to her. She then walked over to the side of Bakugo's bed.

"How long do I have to stay here for?" He asked.

The nurse thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling with her index finger to her chin.

"We'll release you in an hour or so. But after that, we don't want you fighting for three hours after that." She said simply.

". . .That's a lot quicker than I thought it would be." Bakugo said with astonishment.

The nurse smirked and gave a wink, "That's where I work best deary." She said, turing away to tend to another patient.

Then Bakugo's stomach growled loudly and made then nurse stop in her tracks.

"Healing a concussion requires a lot of energy. I'll get something for you to eat here soon." She said not turning around.

"Thank you." Bakugo grumbled along with his stomach.

And just like that an hour passed pretty quickly. And Bakugo felt surprisingly good.

His dizziness was gone, the bruise on his head had gone away, and he no longer felt sick to his stomach. And he could finally get up from his bed!

Bakugo understood that he needed that time to recover, but laying flat on your back and not being allowed to do anything bored the hell out of him.

The nurse had told him that he shouldn't move his head too much so he can avoid irregular blood flow because of the accelerated healing. He was also not allowed to play on his phone or at least read something because something could miss fire with the combined force of the extra stimulation and healing.

Bakugo hated how the boredom made him so desperate he would prefer a book over this. He hated reading.

But now since the hour is up the nurse walked over to Bakugo's bed and undid the straps he had pinning him down. He had tried to get up on his own a time or two.

She helped him sit up and made him wait a bit before he was allowed to try and stand up, much to Bakugo's displeasure.

Once he was ready though, he managed to stand up on his own two feet. He was a bit off balance at first but he was quickly able to regain it.

When he regained complete control, which only took a matter of minutes, he changed his clothes and prepared for a walk around town.

But as he walked out of the changing room the nurse told him about some precautions he should take.

"I don't want you fighting for at least two hours!" She said wagging her finger sternly.

"I know all this, Eijiro already told me." Bakugo said with a roll of his eyes.

The nurse gave a little humph as she crossed her arms, "Well there is somethings I don't tell him. Although I probably should have."

"Like what?" Bakugo said suspiciously.

"I want you to be careful when using your quirk for the next two weeks or so. Quirks are still very unpredictable as how they can impact the human body. So with damaged brain tissue and and powerful, flash quirk like yours. . ."

"It could cause problems." Bakugo finished.

"Yes. So be careful." She said.

Bakugo assured her he would, and left the building.

It was the middle of the school day, but since they had excused him from classes he didn't mind taking the day off. He made good grades, but it was nice to have a day where he felt free again.

So as his first act of tempoary freedom, he was heading to the best ramen shop in town.

The amazing corner restaurant of Ichiramen.

He walked through the door of the restaurant and let the smell make its way up his nose. As he walked by the front counter he was greeted by the employee.

"Heeeeeyyyyy! Bakugo, my man! You're here early." He said enthusiastically.

Bakugo grinned and greeted him with a high five.

"Yeah, they let me out of the school early today. And since lunch has passed, I figured I should come here." Bakugo said. As he talked his eyes wandered over to his usual spot, only to find a pair of couples sitting there.

"Aw, my spot's taken?!" Bakugo complained.

"We usually reserve it for you at the usual time you get here. But since you're early the seats had to be filled up. Sorry." He apologised.

"Nah,it's cool Uzumaki. I don't mind. Just sit me wherever." Bakugo said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

After a guilty exchange with Uzumaki, Bakugo was able to take his seat and order his food.

"Extra spicy pepper ramen with a side of wasabi." He said to the waitress.

She gave Bakugo a funny look and said that it was the spiciest dish off the menu. She explained that she would need verbal consent if he were to be hospitalized.

"Lady," He started, "They literally created that dish for me. You want my verbal consent? Here it is; go order the extra spicy pepper ramen with wasabi on the side. And tell the chiefs that they're cooking for Bakugo. They love me back there."

Bakugo's eyes lit up to a raging inferno as his passion for ramen exploded into life.

The waitress then nodded quickly and went to place his order.

And once it came he dug in with a passion of life. Enjoying every taste and every flavor the chiefs had made for him.

But then someone else walked in the door. Not that Bakugo had noticed that. What he did notice was the silence that quickly followed their entry.

Bakugo looked up from his bowl to investigate and promptly spit out his soup in surprise.

It was Best Jeanist. In full costume.

Then Bakugo started to freak out internally. There was only two reasons for him to be there; he was either scoping out a lead on a supervillain, or he was there to talk to him.

Bakugo hoped it was the latter.

Then Best Jeanist spotted him from across the room and promptly made his way over.

And once he had gotten to Bakugo's table he pulled out a chair and sat across from him.

". . .Can I help you?" Bakugo said, finally putting down his chopsticks.

Best Jeanist then leaned in very closely and spoke, "We have a lead on the case. The time is now set for two hours from now. We need you there. There might be an Izuku situation. We have some new reports about his whereabouts." He said quickly.

Bakugo's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Bakugo whispered.

"We're not sure that he will be there. But we have a lead to find him."

Bakugo's chest suddenly felt tight.

He knew that this mission would be major, but he had no idea that he might find Izuku there.

Izuku had gained a record of killing both a superhero and another villain before he disappeared in a cloud of fire three years ago. Ever since then Bakugo had devoted his training and life to finding him. And for the last two years the trail had gone cold with no leads and not a single sign of Izuku anywhere.

"Tell me more about this lead." Bakugo said.

"I can't tell you much right now, but we think he has just become the new leader of the Midoriya gang." Said Best Jeanist.

Without having to hear another word, Bakugo stood up from his seat and paid for his meal at the front counter with a clear hurry in his step. He turned to Best Jeanist and said that he'd meet him at the rendezvous point.

And when Best asked him why he was in such a hurry, Bakugo promptly responded.

"I'm going to take that son of a bitch down no matter what the cost."


	11. Part 10

He was here.

This might just be the day.

The day he can take Izuku back.

The day he might just bring his friend back from the hell that he had gotten himself into.

Bakugo walked to the entrance of the giant mansion to meet with Best Jeanist. But the area around him was a little strange for a drug bust. It was really fancy and not they typical rundown shack that the people make the drugs in.

First of all it was a huge mansion, the walkway to the door seemed to stretch for a quarter of a mile. There was a ten foot wall that seemed to stretch across the entire property, and it was entirely made of cinder blocks. The grass was freshly trimmed to the point where Bakugo got green stains on his boots. And the wall had no vines crawling it's way up the walls. So it was very well kept.

Bakugo walked to Best Jeanist and nodded in greeting. Best Jeanist then nodded in kind and looked to all the other heros to address them.

Bakugo then brought his own attention to the other four heroes before him.

There was the Dragoon hero "Ryukyu". Bakugo knew her dragoon quirk would come in handy if they needed some pure power with her ability to turn into a huge dragon on command.

The next was a rather tall man with strangely beady eyes.

"Mirio! Is that you!" Bakugo exclaimed.

Mirio, who was staring out into the sky, was suddenly snapped back into reality as Bakugo caught his attention.

"Bakugo? Hey! I haven't seen you in forever buddy!"

Bakugo ran in to give him a high five. Only for Mirio's hand to phase through his own.

"Oh, so you're still a dick huh? Even after all these years?" Bakugo said playfully, trying to lightly hit Mirio on the shoulder only for his fist to phase through it as well.

They both laughed with childlike fun before Best Jeanist tied up both of their mouths with denim.

"Please shut up." He said with a strange kindness to his voice.

Best Jeanist then released them as they both pointed at each other. He gave them the stink eye and they both quickly lowered their fingers while taking a sudden interest in the trees around them.

Best Jeanist then cleared his throat and laid out his plan.

"This is a drug bust mission. There are reports of dealers coming in and out of this house with a new dangerous steroid named trigger, due to its abilities to suddenly trigger a spike in quirk growth." He said looking back and forth between his sidekicks. Bakugo looked to Mirio and saw that his face was hardened with understanding.

"The drug however is only temporary, as most drugs are. But not only does it boost a users quirk, it also makes them unable to see reason and go berserk anywhere they are. Creating a super villain basicly." Best Jeanist finished.

"Humpf. Yeah they turn into on tough son of a bitch alright." Said a burly man right beside Mirio.

Bakugo's heart jumped in surprise. He didn't even realize this man was there. It seemed as if he had erased his presence so completely that Bakugo hardly realized that he existed.

The man then noticed Bakugo looking him up and down and jerked his head upward as if he was saying "sup".

Best Jeanist then pointed his hand at him, presenting him for everyone else.

"Everyone this is Knuckleduster. He is the lead person on this case and has been tracking this drug ring down for years. He may be a vigilante but please treat him like you would any other professional." He said. Knuckleduster then stood beside the pro and looked over the side kicks as if was trying to get a read on their abilities.

"Listen up brats! I've been on this case for years so you better watch yourselves while you're in there! This mission is highly dangerous and you could get seriously hurt if you make a wrong move. Is that clear!?" He started with so much authority that Bakugo felt his back go a little bit straighter out of reflex.

Knuckleduster then nodded his head and crossed his arms, "Good. This trigger drug is just like Jeanist over here said. It essentially makes rampaging superheros on the fly. However there is a way to tell if they are going to use it or not. As well as a way to defeat them."

Bakugo raised his hand.

Knuckleduster gave Bakugo his attention and rolled his eyes. "This isn't a classroom punk just say what you gotta say."

Bakugo lowered his hand again, but the look in his eyes did not change.

"How exactly does the trigger drug enhance quirks? Does it increase a quirks efficiency, or does it just make the user lose control and the quirk goes on without restraint?"

Knuckleduster raised an eyebrow as all eyes landed on him. Bakugo pretended not to notice and kept his attention on the big man in front of him.

"That's a pretty good question kid. You got brains on ya."

Knuckleduster then straightened his back and addressed the rest of the heros.

"When a person used the trigger drug, three things happen: First the person loses all reason, second their tongue turns black, which is how we can tell if they have used the drug before and more than likely use it again. And the third thing is that their abilities are amplified tremendously. A man who can stretch up to ten feet can now been as tall as a building. A girl who could summon a protective aura around her body can make it as big as a city block. And a man who can run as fast as a cheetah can suddenly out run a professional level race car. Does that clear things up for ya?" As he talked, he seemed to get more and more aggravated as time went on. Bakugo could tell that this was a personal matter to him.

Bakugo nodded in understanding.

"Good." Knuckleduster said, finally stepping back.

A moment of silence passed as the air grew a little terrifying. But Best Jeanist seemed to cut through that air with a sudden clearing of his throat.

"I know it's a little scary since two of you have never dealt with the trigger drug before, but I know you can both handle it. With these enhanced quirks, people have a harder time with their control over it. So that means more openings and bigger weaknesses." He said with a gleam in his eye.

Bakugo looked at the other sidekick standing beside Mirio. He was a rather short plane looking man that reminded him of Izuku when he was middle school. Although he appeared to be older than Bakugo by a few years. He wore an All-Might cosplay jacket and was wrapped head to toe in biker gear. He wasn't any sidekick that Bakugo had met before.

Before Bakugo could open his mouth to ask, a shout rang out across the field.

"THE FRONT GATE IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! EVERYBODY TAKE THEIR POSITIONS!"

"Go!" Best Jeanist yelled. And everyone immediately dispersed. Knuckleduster and the cosplay boy ran around to the side of the gate and climbed up. Waiting for the explosion to jump back down. Bakugo and Mirio positioned themselves a few feet away from the door to storm the front entrance.

Then the men with the bombs backed away from the door and hid themselves so they wouldn't be caught in the blast. One of them held up his hand and counted down from five.

Five. . .

Four. . .

Three, Bakugo balled up his hands.

Two, Mirio started taking deep breaths.

One. . .

A giant ear splitting boom rang across the area and the pros and sidekicks ran for the front entrance, followed quickly by the police.

Bakugo ran into the building hands outstretched and ready for any chaos.

And then that's when it hit.

Villains jumped from the shadows like ghosts and seemed to cover the entire are like a blanket. Bakugo managed to squirm his way through a few people and make it to an open space that lead directly to the front door.

Then another two guys with blackened tongues jumped him. But Bakugo was a lot quicker and managed to dodge the first, then knock him out with a swift kick to the face, and reach over and blew an explosion right in his face causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Bakugo turned towards the door and prepared to make a run for it before somthing grabbing his leg stopped him.

"Hey kid." He said, " Wanna see something horrifying?" He then pulled a cylinder type thing out of his pocket and prepared to stab it in his thigh.

Bakugo's eyes widened and his reflexes kicked in. He kicked his leg over to the guy's hand and stomped on it before he could inject it into himself. Bakugo hated the feeling of bones breaking under his foot, but he was relieved that he stopped the immediate threat.

Bakugo turned back to the door and quickly ran inside. As he walked inside someone was punched and closed the door behind him. Leaving him in complete darkness.

There must have been some sort of noise dampener on the door, because as soon as the light faded out the noise disappeared along with it.

Great, Bakugo thought to himself. It's just the position he wanted to be in, no light and no back up.

Then suddenly something tapped on his shoulder, causing Bakugo's scared reflexes to swing.

But when he didn't connect with anything, his eyes adjusted to see Mirio standing there.

"Jesus Christ you scared me." Bakugo said, relaxing his arm but still on guard.

Mirio just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck not really responding. Bakugo furrowed his brow and started to walk down the hall, not bothering to take off his shoes out of spite.

Mirio followed closely behind and Bakugo could feel his gaze on his back like a hot iron. It was a little unnerving.

"Hey Mirio. Did you see that last episode of Game of Thrones the other day? It was really good right?" Bakugo turned around stopped. Looking Mirio in the eye.

Mirio stopped for a moment and put his finger up to his chin.

"Yeah I thought it was pretty good. I liked the twist at the end."

Suddenly Bakugo sprung forward and punched him on the cheek. Mirio was hit so hard that he landed on the floor, blood pouring out of his busted lip.

"You fucker! Mirio would have punched me for saying something like that! We were on the phone the whole time it aired and he kept complaining about it the whole time!"

Mirio's face transformed from his usual cheery expression to one of twisted love sickness. Then his form began to melt and crumble off of him like pus rolling of the skin.

Bakugo stood back up, repulsed at the sight at stared at the figure before him in horror. After a moment though the liquid seemed to disappear. And under it was a very feminine figure.

Bakugo's face turned beat red as he tried to avert his eyes. But his realization that she was probably the enemy forced his hero side to meet her eyes.

She was rather pretty, in a psychotic yandere type of way. She had bright yellow eyes and tangled blonde hair to match. But she wore a smile on her face that Bakugo could tell something wasn't quite right with her.

"Who are you! And why would you dare to pretend to be my friend!" Bakugo shouted with a rising tone of anger in his voice.

The girl got off the ground and walked over to the wall on her right while covering up with her hands. Bakugo was about to say something before she pounded on the wall three times.

Those knocks seemed to ring out across the entire building without any sort of problem. Bakugo was confused on why she did that and tried to ask her. But when he opened his mouth to speak the girl shot him a him an embarrassed look that made his voice clog in his throat.

Bakugo looked back down at the ground, but suddenly a whooshing noise pounded loudly against his ears. Bakugo quickly looked up from the floor to see a giant black misty portal swirling it's way toward him. When Bakugo's instincts kicked in it was already too late.

As he went through a mixture of feelings ran through him. First was confusion, then a weird motion effect like he was spinning through space with nothing to hold onto.

Then light flooded back into his eyes and his feet touched the ground, and Bakugo promptly threw up right then and there.

"Gross." Said a man made up of black mist, "I'm just glad it didn't happen in the portal. I hate having to get this suit dry cleaned."

Bakugo finally finished vomiting and looked up at the three people in front of him who stood with their body language full of disgustion.

It was the league of villains. And they looked angry.


End file.
